ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Madthrasher Zradbodd
Probably needs a full party. Solod Sam/Nin 300%tp Sekkanoki Tachi Rana Tachi Gekko Darkness then Meikyo = Destroyed Camaroz Fenrir server Supadave 02:31, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Duoed this with PLD/RDM kiting and SCH/RDM throwing on Bio II + element of the day helix. Possible to kill via this method, but takes a long time (approx. 1 hour assuming no deaths). --Almacien 05:02, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Easy trioed by SMN75x3 --Turbero 18:00, 09 May 2009 (UTC) Duoed as SAM/WAR and SMN/WHM, using 5 Step SkillChain Yukikaze>Kasha>Yukikaze>Kasha>Gekko => Darkness, and added another Gekko from Meditate in the end. SMN used Predator Claws at start while I was WSing and in the end. SMN buffed me with Blink, Stoneskin, Hastega. --Eole 12:48, 30 May 2009 (GMT) Soloable by any /nin mage job with dots that can be applied from a distance. Solo'd as BLM/NIN just running around the lake avoiding aggro and applying DoTs. Casted all of my spells when he was casting single target nukes. Will lose hate if you run too far. He may use Berserker Dance once or twice. If this happens, kite him for 30-45 seconds until it wears off. If he loses aggro, its safer to bring poison pots with u and reclaim him with stun. Long fight, about 40 minutes. Trio'd as NIN/WAR, WHM/BLM and RDM/DRK not an easy fight but manageable; RDM kept para 2, bio 2 and poison 2 on the NM, used stun as soon as he uses beserker dance, giving the NIN time to kite it around until beserker dance is finished - little tip: if he's casting ga3 and stun isn't back up, get the WHM to throw a Cure IV or V on the NIN (with afflatus solace on), thus absorbing a good chunk of the damage from ga3 in the stoneskin given to Ninja. Enchantress, Ruven and Xzion - Asura Xzion 06:55, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Easy trio, Thf/Nin (Perfect gear though), Drk/Nin, Rdm/Whm. Built TP and opened with spiral hell to mercy and MB. Each of us built tp once more and it was pretty much dead after that. <1 min fight. Only had to stun one -ga right when we popped it. It did that dance move right at the end, but died before it actually started to do anything afterwards. Also lolbenji. j/k <3 --Sham 09:42, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Solo'd as COR/RDM. Took a long time, shots weren't doing great damage even with wether/day bonuses. Only tough dodging the Marlboros and the Ghosts at night. Duoed by a DRK/NIN and RDM/WHM. Took a while, Drk ended up dying when mob was at about 80% So Rdm had to DoT and kite it while weakened wore off. Very easy to avoid the Malboro mobs nearby, though one did aggro, slept it and it eventually deaggroed. We had DRK, SAM, BRD, WHM and RDM/DRK. Bard soulvoiced and buffed, then we popped the NM, RDM chainstunned it, DRK and SAM went in zerg mode, NM did not get out one spell or swing or whatever. WHM (me) was just standing there and watching the NM beeing ripped apart. Not a single heal needed. --Gisselle 00:36, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Duoed by 90DNC/NIN & 90WHM/RDM. Very easy fight. Tier IVs DO NOT go through shadows - going to change this on NM page. Tier III -gas were easily stunned with Violent Flourish. Megatonabomb 21:21, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Soled as 99DNC/NIN. Super easy fight. He tried to do 4x Dances, he only managed by @4% on HP since my stun was down. At this point I didn't even care as I killed him 3 seconds after that (lol). Gradius2 21:10, May 04, 2012 (EST) Solo THF99/DNC49 with Trusts. Fight was over in less than a minute. Sherpaj 13:25, Nov 02, 2014 (EST)